She Will Be Loved
by MinniMichaelJordan23
Summary: Jared had been absent from school for awhile, now.  The reason was that he phased.  What happens when he goes back and cant get enough of Kim?  Jared's Point Of Veiw.
1. First Sight

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I Am Making A Kim And Jared Story Because Jared Is Adorable And Sweet. Kim Seems Beautiful And Nice, So I Decided To Sum It All Up Into A Story.**

**The Song Of The Chapter Is. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_** She Will Be Loved**_** By**_** Maroon Five**_

**Please Enjoy And Be Nice Because I Am Kind Of Younge**

**Chapter One**

**Jared's Point Of View**

My name is Jared Makahl. I am your average sixteen year old. . . exept that I am a werewolf. I have just recently phased. About a week ago. Today, I am going to school for the first time. I am pretty controlled, Sam says, so hopefully no one pushes my limit, on my tolerence level.

I have your Quiluet black hair and copper skin and dark eyes. My phyisical appearence has changed gerasticaly since my becoming of a wolf. For example, my face is more sculpted, or square. My eyes have grown darker, and are harder. I look more mature, or like a twenty year old. But, I dont exactly act as mature.

Sam Uley has been the only one that has kept me from going insane. He has helped me threw all of this and has been somewhat pacient. His girlfriend, Emily, has been nice and calm with me too. My Dad and Mom know all about me bing a werewolf. My Dad had that gene, but Bloodsuckers were'nt around during his years. He says he wishes that gene was triggered.

At the moment, I was getting dressed for school. My Mom had just went shopping for new clothes because it was pretty obvious that I had grown about a foot in a half. Plus, I was more beefy, and wider.

"Jared!" I heard my Mom yell up the staires. My Mom was very small and delecate. She reminded me of a china doll. But, she was underestimated. Growing up, her Mom had died and her Dad was at work most of the day, so she took care of two brothers and a sister. She was tough. I got my eyes from her. I thought she was beautifull, but didnt every child think that their Mom was beautifull?

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You'll be late. You better hurry," She said. I could already imagine her hands on her hips and her toe tapping.

"Okay. One sec." I said. I chose some jeans and a green polo shirt. I put on some tennis shoes and went downstaires with my backpack.

"Have a good day, Kid," Dad muttered, walking out the door for work. He smiled encouragingly, "Good luck,"

"Thanks," I said and smiled back. I saw Mom in the kitchen and my older sister Allie sitting on a stool.

"It's about time hooky player is going to school," Allie muttered, drinking some coffee. Allie was a complete spitting image of Mom. She was eighteen and was a senior. She didnt know about my fury little problem. Sam said we could tell no one, including my sister. For all my sister knew, I was sick all week with a bad case of strep throat.

"Hi, Jared." Mom said, ignoring Allie's comment. She smiled, "I like your outfit," She noted. I rolled my eyes and smiled, back.

"Hi," I said. I grabbed two gronola bars and grabbed a piece of gum for afterwards. "I'm heading out,"

"Okay. Bye. Good luck!" She said. My sister cocked an eyebrow.

"'Good luck', for going to school?" Allie asked. She snorted and got out of her stool.

"Bye," I said, ignoring Allie and going out the door. I got my keys out of my bag and went out to my beat up, black truck. I started the enigine and pulled out of my driveway. I sucked in a breath.

When I got to school, and got out of my car. I could sence a few people staring at my new appearence and others walk away, quickly. I just kicked rocks that were in front of me, and ignored them all.

I went out to my locker and shuffled threw the hallway. The sounds of people talking and having conversations was like a ton of bees being in my head. It was a buzzing sound. And it was rather annoying. I sighed and put in my locked combination. I grabbed my English textbooks and went to class without a word.

Normaly, I would be late for class, and goof around with my friends Kaleb and Peter and make the bell last minuet, but Sam said I couldn't take any chances and hang around with them. Sam said soon enough others would phase.

"It's nice for you to finaly join us," Mr. Kahl grummbled to me. He dosnt seem to happy that I was gone for a long time.

"Yeah," I muttered back, with eye brows raised. "What is my makeup work?"

"Here," He said, giving me a stack of papers with a paper clip on them. Alot of work. Great joy. "Get your notes from. . . er," He looked over to the girl who sat next to me, "Miss. Connweller,"

"Okay," I muttered and walked off to my desk. I sat down, akwardly in the small chair. I looked over at the girl with black hair, who seemed to be into her book that she was reading.

"Umm," I said. What was her name? She didnt seem to hear me. "Can I barrow your notes?"

"Okay," She mummbled. When she looked up I could see the blush on her face. I felt my body go numb. Everything about this girl was snapping the strings that held me to the ground. Her hair. Snap. Eyes. Snap. Blush. Snap. Skin. Snap, snap, snap. She was the only girl in this room. If I looked up at anyother girl in this room, their faces would be blury and un-scene. She was beautiful.

"Thanks," I breathed, slightly above a whisper. I couldnt keep my eyes off of her. More, rosey, blush krept up her russet cheeks. I smiled, smuggly as she dug threw her bag for them.

"Anytime," She said. What was her name?

"What is your name?" I asked her with a slightly cocked head.

"Kim," she said and then sniffed. Have I sat by her all year? Oh, I felt like a huge jerk!

"Kim," I muttered to myself. It fit her. Perfectly.

Well, I sure as heck didnt coppy notes during class. I was too preocupied staring at the beautiful woman befor me.


	2. Oh My Gosh

**A/N:Well, this totaly sucks! This would have been posted sooner, but my computer deleted it and I had to rewrite it! Ugh! Well, thanks, guys, for reviews and bearing with me!**

** I STILL need a Beta! Any Volenteers, or sugetions?**

** Well, the song of the chapter is. . . . . . . . **

_**Oh My God **_**By**_** Usher.**_

__**Enjoy, guys!**

I felt pathedic. I have fallen in love with a girl, whom I had barly said five word too. She probly would think I was a creeper if she knew this. Sam was shocked. Two wolfs in the same tribe imprinting? Deffinatly rare.

Last night had been tortuous as I lay in bed thinking about her. It wasn't as blissful as I imagined because all I wanted was for her to be lying beside me. That was impossible, so I tossed and turned all night and got no sleep. That wasn't so good because I now couldn't use science as my nap time.

Last night at patrols, Sam questioned me about her. He was rather suprised. Her name was like the tapping of water out of a foset; _Tap, tap, tap. Kim, Kim, Kim._ Was she safe? Hurt? In danger! God! This is so agrivating to not know if she is okay or not!

Right now, I was in my car and on my way to school. I was self consious. I made sure my outfit was presentable for her. And you know what! I felt like a freekin' girl! God! Kim was messing with my head. Not like I didnt mind, though. I do love her.

When I got to the school, I practicaly skipped! I was so eager to see her, so I wanted to talk to her befor English. She sits next to me. Why had'dnt I noticed her all year? I am so stupid! Not knowing a great thing, when I see it.

"Morning, Mr. Mahkal," Mr. Grive said to me, when I entered the class room. No one els was here. Only three other kids. They all turned their heads and stared at me, whispering to eachother. Did I hear them? Yes. I have supper hearing!

They think I am on steroids. I snickered. I could definatly have fun with this.

"Do you need anything?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. One girl with her hair pulled up and bangs sticking up spoke. She had a giant piece of visable gum in her mouth. Gross.

"Oh, naw. They are just being idiots," She said, guesturing to the two boys beside her. She batted her eyelashes and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and slung my backpack on the chair and sat down. I slumped and jammed my hands in my pockets. I just wanted to sleep here and now. Lucklie, tomarrow was Saturday, so I could sleep till noon. But, Sam made patrols longer on the weekends, he told me. I sighed. People started to enter.

I heard a familiar laugh. The laugh of an angel. Why couldnt I have been the one to make her laugh? Kim walked in with her friend Rilee. Rilee had black hair and dark skin. She was, obviously a girl.

"Have fun," Rilee said and smirked. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled, alitle.

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered. Her eyes met mine as she came in and she looked down and blushed. She stumbled to me and I flinched and jumped every time she almost fell on the flat surface.

"Hi, Kim!" I said, cheerfully as she sat down. She smiled lightly and blushed.

"Hi," She said in a small voice. I smiled and turned to face her in my chair.

"How was your night?" I asked, genualy interested. She cocked her head.

"Okay. I babysat my cousin for a bit." She said and shrugged.

"Ahh," I said and nodded.

"What about you?" she asked and smiled.

"Oh, I hung out with my freind, Sam Uley," I said. It was true. Sam and I patrolled! She nodded.

Today she was wearing boot cut jeans and a purple sweat shirt. Her skin looked pretty with that dark purple. She had long thick eyelashes that brushed her skin. Her dark hair was pulled up so I was able to see her beautifull face.

She must have noticed my staring because she, once again, blushed. I had the urge to stroke her cheek, but couldnt. That would be beond creepy. I already am a part time stalker.

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked her, sudenly. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Orange. It's bright," She said. That color fit her. "What about you?"

"Green," I said. I loved the grass and trees. Thats why. She nodded.

"Settle down, Class!" The teacher said. I sighed and turned twords him, for class.

Today in class, Mr. Grive was talking about an essay assighnment, but I didnt pay attention. I would get it later from someone. I stared at Kim threw the corner of my eye. She would look at me, occasionaly and blush and look down. Her blush would never get old. I could feel the heat f it with me 'supper sences', as my Mom called them. I chuckled to myself and turned it into a cough as people started to stare.

"Mr. Mahkal? How many paragraphs will you need for your essay?" Mr. Grieve asked. I came out of my trance. I bit my lip and looked up.

"I dont know. . . .How many?" I asked. Some people snickered, and others snorted. Ugh. Sam gets mad when I get in trouble. I should keep my big mouth shut.

Mr. Grieve's face turned pink from his anger. How could someone so short hold so much anger? Mr. Grive was so short that Kim was taller than him and she is patite! I looked over at Kim and she bit her lip and tried to hide a smile. She smiled apolegeticaly to me.

"Mr. Mahkal! Deten-" He got cut off and the intercome came on.

"Mr. Grieve?" Asked a high pitched voice.

"Yes?" Mr. Grive asked.

"May I have Jared Mahkal to the office, please?" The voice asked. I sighed in relive. Saved by the intercome.

"Yes," Mr. Grive grumbled. He must have realy wanted me in trouble. I pushed my chair back and went out the room.

I smiled to myself. I always manage to get threw! I went to the office and saw Sam waiting. I looked up at the secratary.

"Your Dad is here to pick you up," She said refering to Sam. Sam must have pretended to be my Dad. I nodded and went out.

"What is it?" I asked him when we were outside of the school.

"Paul. He phased,"

**A/N: I dont care if your review is onlyone word long. Just please make my day be reviewing. I do need a betta! Any one interested? PM me, if so!**


	3. Gives You Hell

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have been great!**

**Betta. I need one. Anyone? Any sugestions?**

**The song of the chapter issss. . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Give You Hell**_** By**_** The All American Rejects**_

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Jared's Point Of View**

Well, it took Paul four hours for him to phase back. And what a mighty temper he had. Anger managment was a better way to say it.

When we were finaly done, we all went to Old Quil's house for a meating. We had to explain all of this to Paul.

"Hello, Sam, Jared, Paul," He nodded off to each of us. I nodded back and entered to see Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. They said 'hi' to each of us.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked, shaking slightly. Paul was in the same grade as me, but we had never crossed paths. He seemed to know me and I did him. Sam got the news that Paul phased from Paul's Dad. His Dad was fully aware that this could happen. Old Quil warned him. Paul had gotten mad at his Dad when he was lecuring him about his grades slipping. Paul freeked, and phased in the middle of him living room.

"You'll find out," I muttered and then sighed, impaciently. Sam had taken me away from Kim. She was accualy starting to get confortable with me, too. Paul was starting to shake more uncontrolably.

"Paul! Get a grip!" I told him, grabbing his arm. Sam gave Paul a look.

"Jared, shut it. Paul, you need to control your shaking, or you will turn into a wolf, again," Sam said, his voice turning soft when he talked to Paul.

"Hello," Old Quil said patciently after Pauls break down. I looked up and nodded, respectivly. As well did Sam, but Paul looked around, slightly freeked out. I held back a chuckle and Sam gave me a death glare.

"Hello," Sam said.

"As I see, Paul has phased for the first time. Congradulations," Old Quil said to Paul. Old Quil smiled lightly too him. Paul ignored him and his eyes narrowed. Quil continued. "And I will have Billy explain, because he is a fairly good story teller,"

Billy wheeled himself closer to Paul with a smile.

This took about an hour. More time cut out of my Kim time. I would occasionaly pull on my hair, aggrivated, as Sam gave me dirty looks. Paul took in everything. He freeked out more than me.

"Well, now that we are done, can I go back to school?" I asked.

"Jared, there is only thirty minuets of school left!" Sam said and rolled his eyes. I shrugged and turned.

"My car is still in the parking lot," I said. "See yeah,"

"Patrolls tonight. They are until 2:00, tonight," He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I left the house, that Old Quil lived in and ran with inhuman speed to school. I am pretty sure I have studdie hall with Kim. That is our last class. I can catch it, befor it starts, I think.

My heart was pounding to Kim's name. The rythem and beat was her. Just her.

I entered the school and didnt care about telling the secratary I was here. I mean, it was only thirty minuets, right? What did it matter. I had three minuets until the bell rang, so I slowed down. I sucked in a breath and smiled then stuffed my hands into my pockets. I leaned aginst the wall beside the room I would enter next. I didnt have anything to do during studdie hall, other than stare at Kim. I tapped my foot and sighed impatiently.

How would Kim react if she knew? Would she think I was a freek and run for it? Would she love me no matter what? She was hard to read. There would always be a supprise with her.

I wonder how Emily reacted. I never realy did ask Sam and he never mentioned it. I would have to ask Emily how to tell her and not scare her off.

I sighed.

_Bing._

The bell rung. I waited paciently as Kid's left the classroom, and then practicaly skipped inside.

"Mr. Mahkl? I thought you left," Miss. Keller said. She was the only teacher that wasnt Quiluet.

"I did, but came back," I said. She nodded and sat at her desk. I sat down in the back of the room, so Miss. Keller wouldnt bother me. Not that she would, I mean, she never cared if we talked. Well, she did care, but didnt say anything. She was one of the yonger teachers that didnt know how to control a class.

People started to enter. I tapped on my desk as I waited for Kim.

"Hi, Jared! Can I sit here?" Asked the girl with the big wadd of gum from my first period class.

"Sorry. It's taken," I said, not looking at her, but staring at the door, waiting for Kim.

"Oh, but who could possibly have taken this spot?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Kim," I said, as if it were obvious.

"Her?" She asked, taken back and supprised.

"Yes." I grummbled. Kim entered the room and looked around. Her eyes stopped on me and she bit her lip, as if to hide a smile. I smiled at her, and motioned my fingers for her to come. She blushed and smiled and came.

"Now, if you'll excuse Kim, so that she can sit?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl opend her mouth, as if she was going to say something, and then closed it. She flipped her hair and then walked, or more like strutted, away to the next male she saw. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Kim.

"You didnt have to do that," She said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh, but I did," I said. She giggled and set her bag down by her seat. She sat down.

"I thought you left?" She asked. She noticed!

"Yeah, but I came back," I said.

"How long were you gone?" She asked.

"Only a bit," I lied.

"Oh," She said. I nodded.

"What is your favorite animal?" I asked her, randomely. She smiled.

"Whats up with your randome questions?" She asked. I shrugged and she answered, " A wolf," My eyes went wide. How irronic. She would deffinatly like me then. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, thats mine, too," I said. She smiled and looked down.

"I'm not much of a cat person," She said. I smiled, very smuggly.

"Good," I muttered too low for her to hear, "Me niether," I said, louder.

The rest of the class period, Kim and I talked and laughed. She wasnt too shy, when she started to talk with me. She got confortable. When the bell rang for us to go home, I was dissapointed. She looked slightly sad, too.

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked her, hopping she would say she didnt.

"Oh, I can walk," She said, looking down.

"No. I insist that you let me take you," I said. She smiled.

"Okay," She said. Her and I walked to my car. I oppend her door for her and she thanked me. I wonder where she lived.

"So what street?" I asked. I knew all of the streets in La Push, so I would know.

"Cockerhamm Drive," She said. I nodded. That was the rode Sam lived on. I felt jeleously wash threw me. I am an idiot! Why would I get jeleous over that? I felt like, Paul!

"Okay," I said. This had to be one of the best days EVER!

**A/N:Thoughts?**

** Please review, whether it is one word or not!**

**And Betta? Anyone?**

** -Mrs. Clearwater**


	4. The Sweet Escape

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Betta, anyone?**

**The song of the chapter issss. . . . . . . . . .**

_**The Sweet Escape**_** By, **_**Gwin Stephanie**_

**Chapter Four**

**Jared's Point Of View**

I was on my patrolls with Sam and Paul. Paul was just learning how they work, and was on his first one. It was about 12:00 at night.

_Old Quil said that Emby Call will most likley be next. Him , Jacob Black or Quil Ateara, his grandson._ Sam confermed. Those kids were yonger than I, by a few months, and a grade below me. They were freshmans.

_Wernt they the kids making fun of us,_ Paul said, grugingly. Yesturday, we ran into them on the beach, as Sam and I got to know Paul, better. One of the kids had a big mouth and said something. Maby Quil Ateara. Paul got very mad. Sam got him controlled, though. **(New Moon, when Jacob talks about Sam's cult to Bella) **

_Yes. They dont understand now, but they will._ Sam said. _But, Jacob Black will take over for the leader. Old Quil said they all are huge. And Embry has been feeling feverish._

_ What! A child as our leader!_ Paul complained.

_He should be. Emphrim Black is his Grandfather and last chief._ Sam said.

_What __**is**__ the order in all of this chief stuff?_ Paul asked. Sam sighed.

_Jacob Black, Me, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Jared, Embry Call, and You._ Sam said.

_Is'nt Seth Clearwater only thirteen?_ I asked, dumbstruck. I kid, phasing? A kid that is only in seventh grade?

_Why am I last?_ Paul whined, at the same time as me talking.

_Yes, Jared. Harry is on the bored as an elder. Seth has that gene that will most likley trigger. And, yes, Paul. We didnt nessicarly expact you to even phase._ Sam said.

_Oh,_ Paul said. His Mom wasnt Quiluet but his Dad was. They say, that in some way that Paul and Sam are related. But in a long way in ancestory.

We had an interesting patrol with Paul. Yes he did truley have anger managment. And it wasnt a small anger problem. It was a I-get-mad-for-the-most-stupid-reasons anger management. And yes, he did get mad when I thought that.

Befor I ended my shift, I ran by Kim's house to be sure that she was safe. I heard her and someone.

"Kimmy!" Someone said. They sounded like a small child, but a girl.

"Hi, Kaylee," Kim said, with a soft voice that made my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"When wiw Daddy and Mommy be home?" Kaylee asked.

"Daddy should be home any minuet and Mommy will be home in thirty minuets," Kim said.

"Okay. Kimmy, can wee pway wif dows?" Kaylee asked.

"Okay, Kaylee. We can play with dolls," Kim said. She sounded like she was smiling. Thank God for my supper hearing, because if I didnt have it, I would not hear if she was safe. Her voice was smooth and made me calm.

_Gag_ Paul thought.

_Patrol is over. Leave_ I said, aggrivated.

_Why havent you left?_ He said, with a smart-ass tone. I rolled my eyes mentaly.

_Realy? Back in kindergarden, are we?_

_ Yessiry!_ He said, mockingly. I rolled my eyes and phased back, so I didnt have to hear him. I pulled on the sweat pants that I tied to my ankle and smoothed out my hair.

Tomarrow was Sunday. Maby I could ask Kim on a date. Would she say yes? No? God! This imprinting thing was so stressfull. I looked at the starless sky and the cresent moon, tugging on my short hair. I wish I could tell what her answer is. Where could I get Kim's phone number from? Didnt Paul date Kim's friend Rilee at one point? He has Rilee's number and I could get Kim's from her. How gunius! I decided to phase back to ask Paul.

I felt the familiar shimmer in the air as I phased into my light brown wolf. I did a muffly sigh.

_Paul?_ I asked, interupting his thoughts on imprinting. He thought it was terrible. I rolled my eyes, mentaly ofcourse.

_Hmm?_

_ Do you still have Rilee Long's phone number? She is Kim's friend and she probly has Kims number._

_ Stalker much?_

I scoffed. _Sure. I'm the stalker._

_ Yeah! You just stood in her back yard, listening to her and her sister have a conversation!_ He said, as if it were obviouse. I rolled my eyes. Man, do they keep rolling, or what?

_Do you have Rilee's, freekin' number!_

_ Yes! God. I dont memerize it though. Unlike you, I'm not a stalker!_ I clenched my jaw.

_Tomarrow, you are to call her and ask for Kim's phone number. If you dont, I will break your jaw._ I said tightly.

_Someone's on their period. . . . . ._ Paul said, refering to me. I rolled my eyes,AGAIN!

_BYE!_ I growled and phased. God! He was so annoying! I pulled on my sweat pants, and sighed. Alone. Thank god.

I sat down behind a tree in Kim's woods. I was about a yard into them, so I could hear if Kim was in trouble. I fell asleep hearing her angelic, soft voice, as she talked sweetly to her litle sister.

**A/N:Sorry. I understand it's small, but better that nother, huh?**

** Anyways, I'm still needing a betta. . . . . .anyone interested?**

**-Mrs. Clearwater**


	5. Uprising

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I am getting in some new reviews! All you have to do is click the button!**

**Whether it is one word, or one hundred, it will make my day.**

**Plus, the more reviews, the faster chapters will come in!**

**Oh and the Cullens ****have**** already left. People have been asking about that. Jacob is befriending Bella, and she is getting better from being scarred from Edward.**

**Anyways, the song of the chapter issss. . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**Uprising**_** By**_** Muse**_

**Chapter Five**

**Jared's Point Of View**

It was Sunday morning and I was feeling offley unconfortable. I oppend my eyes wierly and relise that I am leaning on a tree, feet sprawled out with a hurting back. I was in the back of Kim's woods. I totaly forgot that I fell asleep back here! I yawned and cracked my hurting back. I went deeper in the woods, stripped down, tied my sweet pants to my ankle and phased.

It felt good to be a wolf because my back didnt hurt, nor did anything els. I decided to go to Sam and Emily's. Emily would have food. Sure, Mom would be mad that I didnt come home last night, but who cared? Would I rather go home to cereal, or pancakes. . . . Hmm. . . Thats a hard one- NOT!

I trotted over to Sam and Emily's back yard and could already smell bacon. I sure hope Kim can cook! That would be a GIANT plus!

I phased back into my regular self and pulled on my pants. I jogged over to the front door and just barged in.

"I'm here!" I yelled. I wanted them to know I am here, so I dont walk in on them making out, or worse.

"Come in, Jared! We have breakfast!" I heard Emily say, giggling. I rolled my eyes and covered my eyes as I walked in.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Yes," Emily said. It was. I sighed and smiled.

"Jared! Dont you have your own place?" Sam asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously, but I want **good** food!" I said, and pointed to the sizzling bacon. Emily smiled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You are welcome anytime," She said.

Emily's food was amazing. I ate as much as I could shove in my mouth. The whole time I ate, I thought of Kim. I wonder if Paul ever got Kim's phone number from Rilee? I decided I would ask him later. Afterall, it was 9:00, and trust me, when I get home, I am sleeping in a bed!

"Jared, do you mind leaving," Sam said, putting his arm around Emily. I shuddered.

"Bye!" I said, quickly and ran for it. No way was I staying for that!

I decided to go and walk at the beach. Sam and Emily's house was right beside it and I wasnt in any rush. The beach calmed me. Plus, no one was even there, most of the time.

I put my hands in my pockets.

The wind felt great aginst my hot skin and the cloudless sky seemed bluer than ever. I had a feeling today was going to be a pretty good day, with nice weather, even in Forks, where the rain never stops. I did happen to be tired but I didnt care. I wonder what Allie thought I did when I was gone.

Lucklie the first time I phased, Allie was at her friends house. Dad and Mom were lecturing me about how bad my grades were slipping and I got mad. It was for a stupid reason, and then I phased, right there in the middle of my living room. I was as scared as hell.

The other day, I did ask Sam how Embry, Quil and Jacob could be phasing, if the Vamps already left. He said it couldnt be reversed once it had already started.

I wonder how Sam got by on his own. He said it had took him two weeks to learn how to phase back. He said Old Quil, and Billy Black helped him threw most of it. I would never have been able to get threw it alone.

"Jared?" I heard someone ask. I turned around with raised eyebrows to see Brody. He was my best friend from school. Key word: was. Sam said I couldnt hang around them anymore because I couldnt risk phasing in front of them.

"Hey, Bro," I muttered.

"What are you doing, Man! Coach is pissed you quit baseball," Brody said, slapping his thigh. I nodded.

"Knew he would be. Well, I just grew tied of baseball." Lie. I missed it like hell. I wish I could have played it, but again, Sam said no.

"What? Cum'mon! You loved the sport, jus' like you love your own parents!" He said, as if I were nuts. I shrugged, "And we never see you anymore. You are always with Sam Uley,"

"Things change, Bro," I said. Why couldnt he leave me alone?

"Well, we need to hang out," He said.

"I cant," I said.

"Why not?" I'm a werewolf and I could kill you if I lost my temper. . . . . Yeah, I am sure that would go as smooth as gravel!

"Sorry, Brody. I have to go," I said, walking fastly.

"See yeah later. . . . or not," He muttered. I sighed and decided to just go home and ignore anyone who got in my way.

**Later That Day**

I heard a howl come from the woods, as I ate dinner with my family. I looked at Mom with knowing eyes. She nodded lightly, and I got up.

"Bye," I said, and jogged out the door.

"Why the heck is he always running out!" Allie complained. I didnt hear Moms responce. I jogged out in my back woods and stripped down and phased. I wonder what Sam needed.

_Wach'a need, chief?_ I asked.

_Embry Call phased,_ He explained. Paul was already with Sam. I trotted over to them.

_Okay. On my way,_ I said, and sprinted for it.

**A/N: Ehh, kind of short. I am sorry. I will make the next one supper long and get it in, hopefully, tomarrow morning/afternoon. **

**I still need a Betta.**

**I love you guys so freekin much!**

**-Mrs. Clearwater**

**=D**


	6. You, Me And All Of The People

**A/N: I am terribly sorry I havent gotten back to you guys! It has been assesment week at school and testing, plus soccer prac. are going later. Ugh. I promise I will update tomrrow!**

**Anyways, the song of the chapter isss. . . . .**

_**You and Me **_**By **_**Lifehouse**_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Jared's Point Of View**

It was lunch at school and I was sitting, waiting for Kim. I would sit by her today.

Embry Call did phase. He was pretty scared at first. Now he is bummbed because he cannot spend time with his friends Jacob Black and Quil Ateara, but it is something we all had to give up. It took us about an hour and a half to get him to phase back. He didnt belive this was all true at first, but he is okay, now.

Paul came up behind me, going to school for the first day.

"Hey," He said, "Who yeah waiting for?"

"Who do you think?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He should know, because she is all that is on my mind, even if I dont talk to her that much.

"Kimmy! The girl you love! The girl who stoll, our boy Jareds heart," Paul said dramaticaly. I smacked him. "Ouch!"

"Shut it! You are too loud! People will think I am a creep!" I said.

"You are! You practicaly stalk her every night!" Paul whispered. I sat down at a table, and he sat beside me.

I continued to look for Kim as Paul jabbered on about it not being fair that he cannot talk to girls, because of Sam's orders.

Finaly, I saw Rilee and Kim walking into the door. I could heart them talk to eachother because of my sencitive hearing.

"Jared's staring at you again," Rilee whispered, looking in my direction. She giggled like a girl. I looked away, quickly.

"So?" Kim asked.

"I think he likes you," Rilee said.

"Doubt it. Why would _he_ like me?" Kim asked and scoffed.

"Kim, you obviously do not see the way he stares at you," Rilee said with an annoyed voice. Kim looked over at me, and I looked at Paul. Rilee was toataly right. I did like Kim, but why couldnt Kim see that? Paul had obviously heard it too, because he stopped talking and had a grin planted on his face.

"Well, she is obviously blind," Paul said. I just scowled at him and continued to look at Kim. She was wearing a baby blue sweatshirt, leans with some boots tucked into them. Her hair was pulled up into what girls called a pony tail. I thought she looked gorgrous!

"Dude! Go make a move! Go talk to her now! You moan about her all the time on patrolls and yet you just sit here and stare!" Paul said, like a pep talk. I agreed with Paul. I stood up and nodded.

"I can do this," I told more to myself than Paul. I sighed. I walked to Kim. I was nervouse. Wait! Pauls pep talk reminded me that he never did get her number. Oh, well. I will get it soon enough!

I walked up to the beautifull girl befor me. She wasnt facing me. Rilee looked up and smiled. I tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"Kim?" I asked and smiled. She turned and looked shocked to see me. She bit her lip.

"Er, Kim, I will see you in Algebra," Rilee said with a grin. She waved, "Bye, Kim. Jared," She said and nodded. I waved without taking my eyes off Kim.

"Hi," She said wit a slight smile.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I asked, refuring to any seat in the caffiteria. She nodded and looked down.

"Sure," She said. Paul gave me thumbs up, mockingly, as I walked by. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Is here, fine?"

"Sure," I said.

"Why arent you eating?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not hungary," Lie. I was starving but if I went into line to get food, then that would mean less time with Kim. "What about you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My stomach dosnt seem to be agreeing with me today," She said, patting her tummy. I nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. What if she was hurt? What if it was seriouse.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile.

"So what did you do this weekend?" I asked with ginuine curiosity.

"I slept over at Rilee's house and had dinner with my family," She said. "What about you?"

"I worked," I said, not lying. I worked on my patrols.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I work with Paul and Sam Uley at a car shop," Lie, again. I couldnt bare lying to her, but I had to. When the time came, I would tell her.

Her and I talked about nothing, in particular. She has a baby sister, as I knew from my "pro-stalking abilities" as Paul called them. Kim loved her sister, Kaylee. Kaylee was two and she was her only sibling. Her parents were happlie married and she had a dog, named Lizzy. Kim got confortable talking with me. She wasnt as shy as everyone thought, once you got to know her.

"Kim, would you like to go to the movies with me, on Friday?" I asked. I smiled, shyly.

"Ofcourse," She said and smiled, brightly back.

"Okay. Give me your phone number and I will call you back for details, or maby we could hang out after school, today?" I asked, with hopefull eyes.

"Okay," She said and smiled again. She got out a piece of paper out of her bag and a blue sharppie. She wrote down some numbers and I relised it was her phone number. "Here yeah go,"

"Thanks, Kim. What do you have next period?" I asked.

"Algebra," Oh, yeah, because Rilee said she would meet her there. Too bad. I had History next, "What about you?"

"History," I said, dissapointedly. She game me a sly smile. The bell finaly rang and I got up.

"I'll call you," I said, cluching the paper in my hand, that had her phone number.

"Okay. Bye, Jared," She said, walking away. I sighed. I loved the way she said my name and the way it curled around her lips.

"Bye, Kim," I whispered to myself and left for History, inwhich I would pay attention the least bit.

**A/N: Again, I appologise I didnt get this in fast. Next chap will be fast! I promise!**

** Thanks,**

** Mrs. Clearwater=)**


	7. I'm Not Affraid

**A/N: Think I got myself a Beta! Let's wait and see=) Mkay, guys! Here we go!**

**The song of the chapter issss. . . . . . . .**

_**I'm Not Affraid **_**By **_**Eminem**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Jared's Point Of View**

I ran into my house at full speed, cluching the piece of paper Kim gave me that had her phone number on it. When I got inside, my sister was on the couch with my Mom and I assume Dad was still at work.

"Hi, Hun. How was school?" Mom asked.

"Amazing," I said, in a dazed way. Mom raised an eyebrow. I suppose that I forgot to tell her that I imprinted. . . .oops.

"Why?"

"I kind of forgot to tell you that I imprinted. . . ." I said, in a sheepish way. Her eyes went wide.

"What! You mett your soul mate, for crying out loud, and you forget to tell your Mom!" My Mom shouted. But what I forgot is that Allie was sitting on the couch by Mom. I was so exited about Kim, I forgot.

"Imp- what? Huh? Soul mate!" My sister asked in shock.

"Er, I mean I got a girlfriend. Yeah, thats it and I refure to her as being my soul mate," I said. How clever am I? Mom made a face.

"So, Jared, tell me about you. . . girlfriend," Mom said.

"Sorry, but I cant right now. I have to call Sam," I lied. Mom would most deffinatly make this unconfortable and make me feel wierd.

"Liar!" My sister yelled as I ran up the staires. I rolled my eyes and walked to my sisters room. Thats probly were the phone would be. She is on it 24/7! I think I realy would call Sam first, though. I would ask him for a night off. I dialed his and Emily's house number.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice. It was Emily.

"Emily, this is Jared. I need to talk to Sam." I said.

"Oh. Okay," She said, "Sam," I heard her say. "It's Jared,"

"Hello?" Asked Sam's usualy low voice.

"Sam. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Umm, why?" He asked, confused.

"If you did, then you would let me take off patrolls tonight and go see Kim. Please!" I said. Sam sighed.

"Jared. You have dutties," He said.

"What if it were Emily?" I shot back.

"Cummon, Jared. Dont use that. Thats cheap," He said. I smiled at my smartness. Wait, was that even a word. . . . .

"Pleaaaaaase!" I begged.

"Okay, but you are doing double this weekend," He said. I sighed.

"Fine. Bye," I said and hung up. I uncrumbled the piece of paper that Kim gave me and looked at the number. I put it into the phone and called Kim.

"Hewoah?" Asked a kids voice.

"Hi. Is Kim there?" I asked sweetly.

"Wes. Who is dis?" The child asked.

"Kim's friend." I said. "Who is this?"

"Kawee. What is your name?" Kaylee asked.

"Jared," I said and smiled. This was Kim's sweet sister.

"Kimmy! Your fwind Jarwed is on the phwone!" Kaylee yelled. "Kimmy is coming,"

"Thank you, Kaylee," I said.

"Your welcome," Kaylee said. I sat for about ten seconds and Kim answered. Butterflies rushed threw my stomach.

"Hello?" Asked Kims sweet voice.

"Kim? Her, its Jared," I said.

"Oh, hi, Jared," She said.

"Do you want to do homework of something together?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, sure, but can we do it at my house? My litle sister and I are home alone," She said. I smiled.

"Deffinatly." I said. I knew were she lived, so this would work out fine.

"Okay," She said. I could feel her smiling threw the phone.

"Bye, Kim," I said. I was happy. I hope this would go well.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Goal: Get the girl

**A/N: *sigh* I feel like an a** whole! I have neglected this story that I have created. Guess what? I made a vow. Here is is:**

***I, Emma Katherine Farrow, promise to make a new chapter everyother day**

**If I do not, then I will write a P/M to everyone, saying how sorry I am, and you guys can beat me up=)***

**Whaddyeah think? Anyways, the song of the chapter issss. . . . . **

_**What do you want from me **_**By **_**One Republic**_

**I just toataly **_**j'adore **_**that song!**

**Enjoy the well deserved, long chapter I have written for my Lovlies!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jared's Point Of View**

I stood on the door step of my imprints house. Was I nevouse? As hell! I sucked in a breath and let it out. My fate is right here, smacked out in front of me and I wasnt about to ruin it! I wish Paul was here to give me one of his pep talks!

I knocked on her door, two small taps. I heard footsteps.

"Coming!" I heard my angel say. I smiled to myself. This is it. I cluched my book bag that held my homework inside of it. I bit my lip, then plastered a smile on my face, hopping she wouldnt sence my nervousness.

"Hi!" Kim said breathlessly as she opend the door. She was wearing the same stuff, inwhich she wore to school, but her hair was pulled into a messy bun, pulled on the top of her head, like a ballerina. I liked it.

"Hey!" I said back and grinned. she smiled.

"Come in," She said. Her house was warm and cozy. Her Mother or Father had decorated it fairly well. "Were do you wanna do homework?" She asked, pulling me out of thoughts.

"Uh, anywhere is fine," I said and smiled.

"Okay. How about the living room? My litle sister is there," She said, and walked twords the cozy room. Kaylee was lying on the ground with barbies surrounding her. She was watching some cartoon.

"Hewwooah!" Kaylee said. I smiled at Kaylee.

"Hi!" I said and waved. Kim bit her lip and then sat on the couch, in which was her book bag. I sat beside her and layed mine on the ground. Kaylee just continued watching t.v, as if we werent even there. I was kind of thankfull for that.

"Well, hi," Kim said, again.

"Well, Hello!" I greated for the second time.

"Er, what do you wanna do first?" She asked.

"'S up to you," I said, once again. I was finaly here with Kim, my imprint and I wasnt making any kind of progress! God! Here goes nothing.

"Umm, I have more Math homework than anything at the moment," She said and shrugged.

"How about we do that first? I have alot of that, too," I said. Kim nodded and pulled out her Math folder.

"Whats your favorite class?" I asked, randomely.

"Umm, History. What about you?" She asked, ginuenly interested.

"Language Arts," Lie. I only liked it because Kima and I talked alot in that class, otherwise, I would hate it like hell!

"Sweet. I like that too," She said. She tapped her pencil on her binder. I got out my pen and history notes.

"When is that history project due?" I asked. I honestly didnt know when it was due. I was thinking about certain people. . . .

"Tomarrow." She said and shrugged.

"Shit! I havent even started!" I said.

"I'll help," She said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Realy? Thank you!" I said. She smiled.

"Ofcourse,"

Kim and I did work on the project. She was very smart. Not geek smart, or a smart person that braggs about it, but sweet. She knew everything by heart and was a history wiz! I just smiled and nodded while completly dazed as she helped me. This day just made me love her more than ever. I wanted her to know more of me, though. Maby it would help her liking me.

"Kim, you are amazing. Thank you so much." I said and smiled, appreciativly. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks. It was nice to have someone to work with. Rilee isnt exactly what you would say smart, and she always gets side tracked when we do homework together, and we never finish," She laughed. I smiled in reasponce.

"Well, it is getting late. I think I have to go home," Or too patrols. . . .I was depressed that I had to leave her.

"Oh," She said, sounding sad.

"How about tomarrow we can hang out?" I asked.

"Sure! My Mom is off work tomarrow, so I dont have to babysit. Were do you have in mind?" She asked, happlie.

"Maby the First Beach? Thats always a good place?" I asked, hopefully. She nodded.

"Okay!" She said.

"I'll see you tomarrow, Kim," I said. "Bye, Kaylee,"

"Buhhhh-bye!" Kaylee sang.

"Bye, Jared," Kim said. I had a grin on my face and turned, heading home. I sware: Best day! Scrach that: Best day of my life! Double scrach that: Best day in the world!

**Patrol's with Paul**

**Jared's Point of View**

_Jared! Will you shut the hell up! I know yeah like her but do you __**have**__ to think about her every minuet? I sware: I am __**never**__ imprinting!_ Paul complained, as we trotted the lands around La Push. It was dark and snowie out but not cold, for we could handle it.

Paul was right: I thought about Kim where ever I went. Something would remind me of her and she would bounce off onto my thoughts.

_Zip it _Was all I said. I didnt have any thing clever to say and I didnt feel like missing with anyone today.

_Anyways, when you going to ask her out on a real date? Is she your girlfriend, friend, or what? _Paul asked. What was our relationship status? Hmmm. . . .

_I have asked her on a date, thank you, and I am for sure we are only friends, though I am 99.9 percent sure she likes me back _I was. She showed all te sighns: She blushed, smiled alot and would not have accepted my "date" (Who knows if it is a date or not?) for tomarrow.

_Okay, whatever. I am done. Lucky you! You have extras tomarrow! Thats whachha get for skipping! _Paul teased. I rolled my eyes mentaly and decided I was finished, as well.

I would have a patrol with Embry tomarrow. He and Sam had the rest of the night off because they had an earlie shift, today.

Embry was bummbed. I felt bad for him. He wasnt alloud to talk to his besfriends, but it is the price we all had to pay. But there are the up sides.

Well, now I just had to get the girl.

**A/N: Thoughts.**

** Again, I appologise! Love you all!**

** -Miss. Clearwater**


	9. I'm A Loser baby So Why Dont Ya Kill Me?

**A/N: Yo!=) Thank you, thank you for the reviews! You are all ahhh-mazing! Got that from **_**The Clique**_**. It is a great novel by Lisi Harrison.**

**Anyways, if I was going to write another Twilight FanFic, who should I do it on? Can you please, please, please tell me? I like to work on two projects at once=) So, thoughts on that?**

**My insperation of this chapter isss. . . .**

_**I'm a loser baby **_**By **_**Beck**_

**i am accualy listening to it now, thats why. **

**So, ehhhh-njoy!**

**Chapter Nine (YAY!)**

**KIM'S POINT OF VIEW! (I want to try something different!)**

Yawn. Thats what I thought at the moment. Why? I was in Science class. I am not so fond of it. Jared isnt in it. He has been so nice to me, latly. I dont know why. Rilee thinks he likes me, but I beg to differ. He could get any girl in this school and why would he like me? Kim Marie Jollace: Boring, smart girl who is quiet. Half the teachers all forget my name! Ugh! Why are boys so complicated.

I have had a crush on Jared Makahl since I was in 8th grade. It has been two years and he finaly talks to me. But he couldnt know that. Stalker much? I know all the little things about him! When he is nervouse, he fidgets and bites his lip. When he is happy, he has on a bright, toothy smile.

I sighed. Tonight he said I could go to the beach with him. Did he just feel bad for me or did he realy like me?

"Right Miss. Jollace?" Mr. Conaway asked. My head flung up and my eye brows were raised.

"Uh, sure?" I said with confusion. Thats what you get for not paying attention. . .

"Annnnnny ways. . . ." He continued and I went back to dozing off.

**Lunch**

My eyes were only half way open when I stood in line with Rilee to get something to eat from the cafiteeria. I wouldnt eat today- for I didnt feel good. I would just get water. I looked at Jared in the corner of my eye and he was sitting beside Paul Thornier. He was looked at me. I quickly looked away.

"Jarrred is staring at youu!" Rilee sang. Rilee was very girly. She wasnt Quiluet. She had bouncy, long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had a boyfriend- or more like a new one every week.

"Rilee, he is NOT!" I said, agitated.

"Yes her is and you know it! You are just in deee-nile" She said, brushing her fingers into her strait hair.

"I am not in denile. I just- I dont know."

"Buttt, you like him. . .right?" She asked with raised eyebrows. She was practicaly in her toes, waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes. She was all about gossip. I dont know how a girl like her, ended up being friends with a girl like me.

I glanced at Jared again and he was talking with Paul. Paul was grinning, while Jared looked exited. He couldnt hear me, could he? No. I dont think so. He was too far away. . .right. My eyes narrowed.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I changed the subject. I would rather be safe than sorry. . .

"Nuh-thing." She said and grinned, "Which, is why you and I are having a sleep over. Whaddyeah think?"

"Sure thing!" I beamed.

"Great! I'll call for details!" She said. From knowing Rilee, she probly had this week planned out since last week! "Oh, and I am fully aware you just changed the subject about a minuet ago!"

"I didnt! Gosh! what are you? Dr. Phil?" I asked. She shrugged and got a trey and I got a bottle of water.

"Thank yeww!" Rilee sang to the chash register laddie.

"Thank you," I muttered and walked. I followed Rilee into the swarm of people, whose talking sounded like alot of bees buzzing into my ears. I sighed as Rilee sat at a table neer Jared. What if he heard us talking?

"So?" Rilee asked, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"What?" I asked, opening the water bottle.

"Do. You. Like. Him?" She asked, seperating the words as if talking like a kid. My eyes went wide.

"SHHH!" I said.

"Kim! No one will hear us!" Rilee said. For some reason I had this feeling Jared could hear us!.

"Just. . . We'll talk about this later," I said.

"When will we 'tawk' about this?" She said, using quotes with her fingers.

"Hello," I voice said from behind me. I turned around and Jared was standing there. I could smell his oceanie scent, and enhaled it. Rilee gave me an 'I told yeah so!' look.

"Hey," I said and smiled. He beamed back.

"Why arent you eating?" He asked, taking a seat.

"I dont feel good," I explained.

"See yeah in Algebra!" Rilee said, getting up to sit by Jermy, her boyfriend.

"Bye," I muttered. I turned to Jared and he looked amazing! His dark brown eyes were shining michiviously. His narrow jaw and angular features looked as sharp as ever. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a dark green hoodie. His shaggy, yet short, devilish hair was dark and looked darker aginst his tan skin. I felt like I could just swoon, there and then!

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor?" He asked, in consern, feeling my for head. I winced at his touch. His skin was. . .hot! Like, warm!

"If anyone needs to go to the doctor, you do! Your hot!" I said, with wide eyes.

"Well, I always knew I was attractive, but I guess hot could be a good term-" I smacked his arm.

"No! Your skin!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, jokingly.

"Genetics." He said and shrugged. "So, you still up for the beach?"

"Sure," I said and smiled to him. He smiled back.

"Sweet. Well, explain why you arent eating. Are you okay?" He asked, guinuinly worried.

"Yeah. Just under the weather," I said and puckered my lips, still wondering about his warm skin.

"Okay," He said, unconvinced. "Anyways, do you want to go with me? After school to the beach, or do you have to stop home, first?"

"I can call home. I have my phone," I said. He nodded.

"Okay, Kim," I liked it when he said my name and the way it it curled around his lips.

_BBBrrrrriiiiiiingggggg_

I sighed. He seemed just as bummbed.

"Well, thats the bell," I said, gethering my stuff.

"Yeah. I'll see you after school, Kim," He said and smiled back.

"Deffinatly!"

**A/N: Just a cute small chapter! I fufilled my promise! Proud? Lol. Reviews would make my day!. . . or night in my case=)**

** -SupperSexySportsBabe**


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks alot and thanks to my Betta for ideas! Anyways, you know who you are, I agree, I wish they put a Kim in Eclips in the Bon Fire scene! I will re make that, hopefully in this story. . . **

**Ideas for my next story i am too make? P/M me if so!**

**Thnaks for the reviews, too!**

**Anyways, my insperation of the chapter isss. . . . .**

_**Dirty Litle Secret **_**By **_**The All American Rejects **_

**Ehhh-njoy! You all deserve it!**

**Chapter Ten (Thanks you, thank you)**

**Jared's Point Of View**

I was going to tell her. I deeply wanted too. I wanted to tell her about me being a wolf. About imprinting. About what I realy did at night. About the fact I ran around her house at night to make sure she was safe.

I sighed. I was in health class with Paul. It was the only class I had with him and I sat directly next to him. It was also the last period. In twenty minuets, I would be at the beach with Kim. I could either. . .

A.) Expose all of my secrets and tell her everything. (Not including the stalker part)

B.) Just enjoy her company

C.) Act like a nervouse loser

. . . . Yeah, I am going with B, or A. she was strong, so she could handle my being wolf, but what if I said something wrong and she ran off? What if it was too much? What if she didnt even like me? Sure I have been cocky latly, thinking she liked me, but I was now doubting.

_What's wrong with lil' Jared? Gotta bad case of Kimbolosis?_

Paul handed me a note. I sighed. I looked up at the teacher, who was writing on the bored.

_Go suck on an egg._

Thats all I had time to put. The teacher turned around from the bored and rammbled on about the nervouse system. Yawn.

_It's okay Jared. You're just in denile._

He wrote back. I rolled my eyes and scribbled back a note with my messy, side writing.

_Paul, people like you, make me want to boil puppies, punch babies, punt kittens. . . yeah get the picture? Your annoying._

I saw him roll his eyes and then snicker. Dose he not get it? God.

_Where have I heard that befor. . . ._

I said that to him last week. I decided to ignore him the rest of the class period. I was on the verge of hitting him.

_BBBBBBrinnnnggg_

That was my cue. I ran out of the classroom, without a glance at Paul, and rammed anyone who got in my way. I had no use in stopping at my locker, so I went on to Kims. Her locker number was _1298_. Mine was farther from her's. Mine was _984_.

So, what would I do. By the way, I wasnt going to act like a nervouse loser! I think I would tell her. I wanted to pour it out and not have any secrets with her. Paul thought it was appropriate when I thought about it last night, on patrols. . . .

I spotted Kim. She was on her tippy toes, trying to get a book from the top part of her locker. I ran to help her.

"Which one?" I asked, as i approched her. She smiled.

"Math," She said. I got it out and handed it to her, "Thank you,"

"Anytime." I said more literaly, than scepticaly.

"Yeah, so when we leaving? Are yeah ready?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes. Lets go." I said. "Let me get this," I said, and grabbed her book bag. It wasnt heavy, but maby I could win her over by my generous charms. I balanced the bag on my shoulder.

"Thanks. . .again," She said and smiled. I smiled back. And I would win her over with my rugged looks. I laughed, internaly.

When we got into the car, I turned on the radio and we just listend the music the whole time, over to First Beach. She looked out the window, on our way there. Tonight, I had a patrol at 4:30 with Embry. It was 3:47, right now, so I had about 45 minuets with her.

"Well, here we are." I parked by the part of the beach, that leads into the woods. I did it for a reason. . . . .

"It's pretty," She said, in awe. _Not as pretty as you, _I thought. Yeah, it sounded cheesey, but it was true.

"Yes, it realy is," I said. I got out of the car, "Wait, there," I raced, with inhuman speed around the back of the car, so she wouldnt see, and opend the door for her. She smiled and thanked me.

The skies were cloudless, but very blue and made the ocean look bluer than it realy was. She was right. It was pretty.

No one was on the beach, as usual, and I was realy thankfull for that. I grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. I didnt want to let go, but did, because I didnt know if she wanted to, or not.

I saw blush creep up onto her cheeks and smiled.

We walked onto the beach and sat on the cool sand. I looked at her and wanted to tell her how I felt. How I did like her and I had trouble restraining myself from embracing her, now and here.

"Kim?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot," She said. I sighed. This is going to take all of my strength. I got up.

"I haveto take you somewhere to show you," I said and helped her up.

"What is it, Jared," She asked. I loved the ways he said my name and the way it curled around her tounge.

"It is better explained visualy, than me telling you." I admitted. She nodded, as she followed me to the woods.

"The woods?"

"It's the best place."

"Okay?" She said and giggled nervously.

I led her deep into the woods, so noone could see us, or hear us. This was it. I stopped walking and stood there. She looked around and then lingered on my eyes.

"Jared?" She whispered.

"Kim, have you ever heard the Quilute ledgends? Have you heard any of them?"

"Some, but only by rumour. . ." She whispered. I rushed my fingers threw my hair.

"Okay. Tell me what you have heard."

"Umm, wolfs are our desendents. . .something about men turning into them. . . I guess thats just about it. . ."

"Okay. To make this short, the ledgends are about men, or our ancestors, that turn into wolfs, or shape shifters. They do this to protect the tribe, and our land. They protect the land from two things. Any threat and the cold ones. The cold ones, as in vampires," I said, going threw it in a hurrie.

"Okay? And, er, not to be rude, but why are you telling me this?" She asked and blinked in confusion.

"Kim. I am. . .a wolf. . .or a desendent."

She looked at me and I just stared right back at her. She looked like she was waiting for me to laugh and say _"Gacha!" _or waiting a camra crew to come out and say _"You got punked" _ but I knew that wouldnt happen. I waited for about one minuet for her reaction.

"Kim?" I asked, slowly and carefully.

"Huh?" She grunted.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still unsure.

"Eh," She said, uneaslie. I bit my bottem lip.

"Would it be easier if I. . . showed you?" She just nodded. She bit her lip, finaly moving. "I will. . . be right back. I promise. I have to strip down because if I do it with my clothes on, they will rip,"

"Okay," she said and smiled, alitle.

This would be harder than I thought.

**A/N: Thoughts?**

** SupperSexySportsBabe!**


	11. Dont Wanna Miss A Thing!

**A/N: 30 reviews. 30! Eh. Ma. Gawd! I am so happy, behond comprehention! I decided to write this chapter earlie, as a present to you!**

**I love, love, love you all!**

**Anyways, did I ever mention to you guys that I am only fourteen years old? 8th grade, baby! I didnt expect that many reviews at my age. Yeah, I know it isnt as much as some stories, that get thousands, but I am thrilled!**

**Thank you!**

**The song of the chapter isss. . . .**

_**Dont Want To Miss A Thing **_**BYYYYY **_**Arosmith**_

**Chapter 11 (Yay, yay, yay!)**

**KIM'S POINT OF VIEW**

He just said he was a wolf.

Correction.

Jared Makahl said he was a wolf. What was this kid on?

I just nodded to him. What else could I do? I sat there and just waited for Jared to come back in his, so called, _wolf form_. . . . Now, I look like an idiot, accualy waiting for him.

Wait! Oh my god. . .Jared, wouldnt, would he? He couldnt be a jerk? What if this was just a prank he and his dumb friends. He has been so nice, though. I just sat. It was all I could do. I did feel like a loser, though. He knew I would belive him.

_Bark!_

I turned my head, very quickly, and I saw a **huge** and I mean huge wolf. The size of a horse. I felt my eyes go wider, if that were even possible.

Oh

My

God.

I looked into the light brown wolfs eyes. The eyes were the same shade of Jared and even looked like his. Oh, my, that is Jared! He wasnt lying! He dose like me as a friend!

"J-Jared?" I stumbled over my words. His giant tounge stuck out. I let out a small smile and he looked like he was smiling, too.

He waled over to me and he was practicaly the same hight as me. He licked my whole arm, in one lick.

"Jared! Gross!" I giggled. He barked in return, "I, honestly, thought you were going crazy. I didnt expect this," I sighed and petted his head.

"Can you change back?" I asked. He barked and trotted to the woods to change back.

Werewolf. The boy that I liked was. . . . . .a werewolf. Interesting. I had about a thousand questions for him! This would most deffinatly be an interesting day. Normal? Nope. Anything but.

But, there was one question that always ended up coming back to me. Why me? Why? Out of anyone in our school, Jared Makahl chose to tell me one of his secrets. A GIANT secret! I am sure he cant go skipping down the hall ways saying 'I'm a werewolf!', or anything!

"Kim?" I heard him say. I sat down on a tree stump, waiting for him to come, so I could get the trueth behind all of this.

"Hm?" I said.

"Okay. Your still here," He said. He smiled.

"Why wouldnt I be?" I asked, slightly confused. Did he want me to leave? I would belive it if he did...

"Normal girls would run away," He joked. I frowned. "But in a good way," He quickly said, after seeing my frown. I smiled.

"So, tell me, what is it like?" I asked, crossing my ankles. He sat on a stump across from me. He propped himself so that his elbo was on his thigh and his chin was in his hand.

"Fast. The speed is unbelivable. Erm, it has its ups and downs," He said and shrugged.

"What downsides are there to it?" I asked. Downsides to being a magnificent, gorgouse wolf? Interesting. . . .

"Well, there are more of us. There is Embry Call, Sam Uley and Paul. . . you know him. We can hear eachothers thoughts, in our wolf forms. There are never any secrets. We all, basicaly, share a mind. But, I guess it's a good way of bonding,"

"Oh. I guess, that would be. . .interestingly bad," I said and shrugged.

"Yes. Have'nt you ever wondered why my skin is so hot, or sometimes I can be faster than a normal human? This is why," He said, "We also heal, inhumanly fast. Yeah wanna see?" He said, getting a pocket kniff out of his back pocket.

"What! No! Put it back!" I said, "I belive you!"

"Okay, okay. It is cool though!"

"Jared?"

"Yeah,"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Jared asked, confused. I sighed.

"Why did'ja tell me? Why not someone else? Or is this not a secret?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me, it is a huge secret," He said, nervously.

"Well. . . ." I said, wanting him to carrie on. He sighed.

"Okay. You can only tell a person if you are a werewolf for two reasons. The first reason, is if the person sees you phase, for the first time of whatever. The elders, ofcourse they know, but my Mom and Dad saw me phase for the first time, therefor, they know." He sighed, and he looked nervouse, "And the second reason. It is the one you fall into. The one that Sam Uley's girlfriend falls into." He ran his fingers threw his hair and stood up.

"Okay, and. . ." I asked.

"It is called imprinting. Imprinting is a werewolf thing. It is were a wolf sees it's soul mate."

"Huh?" I asked, completly shocked. Me. Kim. Jareds soul mate? What the hell!

"Yes, soul mate. The very first day I came back from being absent, the first time I layed eyes one you, it felt like the wind got knocked out of me. I didnt see it coming. I knew what it was, because Sam imprinted on Emily Young. I felt it threw his thoughts,"

"It sounds like you have no choice, though," I said. Knew it was too good to be true. . .

"Oh, no. Nothing like that! It is like a giant neon sighn that is over your head, to lead me to the right direction. We probly would have ended up together, anyways," He said, and I could see him blush, threw his ruset skin. My eyebrows shot up. Did he say we will end up together. Like, getting married? Seriously!

"End up. . .together?"

"Kim. Over the past couple days I have been with you, I have learned to like you. . .alot. You are funny, you have a great personality and you are nice. You dont have to like me this way, back, but I realy like you. I understand if you-"

"Dont? Jared, I like you too. You are'nt like other guys. You are gental, kind and do all the little things, like open a car door for me. I like you too, alot," I said. He had a smile on his face like he had gotten the best Christmas present ever. I blushed, and smiled, while looking down.

"So, Kimmy, will you go on a date with me, tomarrow?"

"But, it's a school night," I laughed.

"Yes, but I am to anxious to wait until the weekend,"

"Yes, Jared, I will," I said. I would have to take Kaylee to my Grandmas house so she can watch her.

"Thank you. But, I have to take you home now. I have patrols,"

"What are those?"

"Us wolfs are created to take care of the lands from danger, or anything bad, so we have patrolls to make sure the lands are safe,"

"Oh," I said. I didnt say much more, because this had to be the best day ever.

**A/N: Awwwe! Ahh-dorable! Thoughts?**


	12. Bad Company

**A/N: Gawd, I never, never, never have I gotten so many reviews! Thanks, to you all=) You have made me soooooo happy=)**

**So, I decided to write this chapter quick, and updated, just for you!**

**Anywho, the song of THEEEEE chapter isss. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Bad Company **_**byyyyy **_**Bad Company**_

**Chapter Twelve(OMG!)**

**Jared's Point Of View**

Patrol had been wonderfull. I was behond happy. My imprint liked me back! Oh, this is just great! Sure, Paul threatend to beat me up a few times, but I dont care!

Right now, I was getting ready for school. I still had to ask Mom about Kim advice, like what to say and were to go on our date tonight.

I put on some jeans and a black cotton shirt. I put on my tennie shoes and looked in the mirror. I smiled to myself. I was okay and ready for school.

I practicaly skipped down the staires. She chose me! The most beautiful girl I know, chose ME!

"Whats your problem?" Allie asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Nothin," I sang and ran downstaires.

"Idiot," She muttered. I rolled my eyes, but not even Allie in one of her 'moods' could bring me down!

"Hey, hun," Mom said. I kissed her cheek and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Mom. " I said. She sat some eggs in front of me and I dug into them, like a maniac.

"Jared, slow down, there," She said with eyebrows raised.

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, and took a sip of milk.

"So, how is school?" She asked, leaning over on the counter, "It feels like forever since we have had an accual conversation, due to patrolls,"

"Good. I have a date tonight. Sam said I could have the night off. Man, I cant wait until more kids phase so I dont have to patroll all the time and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a date? With your. . .'girlfriend'" She said, just in case Allie might have been listening. I nodded, enthusiasticaly, taking a bite out of my food. "Awwe! I have to meet her! Okay, before you go out, can you please, please, PLEASE introduce me to her?"

"Well, how about after, because I am picking her up,"

"I bet she is beautifull," She said, dreamily. I nodded.

After I inhaled my food, I grabbed my book bag.

"Bye, Son," Dad said. I smiled at him.

"Bye, Dad. See yeah," I said and went out to my car. I think I would make a supprise at Kim's house and pick her up, so she didnt have to walk. My, you know I would do anything for her.

But, my question of the day; where would I take her?

A.) An original movie and dinner date.

B.) Something different, such as a picnic at the cliffs of La Push?

C.) Be a loser, and ask Paul for girl advice. (Yeah, as if he has the expirence. . .)

D.) Be an even bigger loser and ask Sam or Embry. Paul is one thing, but asking a yonge kid, or an adult is another.

I sighed. Why was it this hard? Why cant it be easy. I put on my seat belt, and drove off.

Wait! A new opption! Allie is a girl, right? Yes, last time I checked. . .

Anyways, I could ask her! She would get all "deep and romantic", which I happen to not be good at. I got out my phone and dialed my sisters speed dile, number. I would like to hear what she had to say. . .

"Hello?" Asked Allie. I could tell she was on her way to Collage because the sound of the terbine was in the backround. Allie went to a comunity collage, about thirty minuets away, so she just drove.

"Allie?"

"Yes, Jerry?" She asked, calling me the name, in which I toataly dissliked. Liklie, she was the only one who called me that, sometimes.

"I have. . well. . Problems," I said.

"I knew that," I heard her mumble.

"HEY! I ment, where should I take my. . .girlfriend?" I asked, making it sound like a question, "On our first date?" Kim wasnt officialy my girlfriend, but what was I suppose to say? Imprint?

"Ooo! The beach for sure! Girls love to be at the beach under the stares! Have like a picnic, or something! Awwe! Jar-ed! She would love it!" She got all mushy with it. I sighed. I did like First Beach. . and so did Kim, aparently when we went, yesterday, to reveil my. . furry problem.

I drove into Kim's driveway.

"Oh, um, thanks Allie. Gott'a go. Er, bye!" I said.

"Bye?" she asked. So, the beach it was. . .

I saw Kim look threw her window, looking supprised. She held up her finger to sighn "one minuet". I nodded and smiled. She smiled back.

I sat there, tapping my finger on the stearing wheel. I pursed my lips. Well, this would be an interesting day.

Kim popped out of her door, wearing jeans with black boots tucked into them. She wore a purple flanel shirt, that looked good aginst her skin. She opend the door and her citrus scent filled the car. She smiled.

"Hey! I didnt know you were going to pick me up," She said. I smiled back.

"Supprise!" She laughed.

"Thanks. Anyways, how was your patrol last night?" She asked. I was glad she finaly knew!

"Good. Paul and Embry being annoying, but good."

"Thats good." She smiled.

"Yeah. How was your night?"

"Good. Dad came home early and our family had dinner together. Speeking of dinner, where are we going tonight?"

"Can't tell you. It's a supprise," In which I just figured out about five minuets ago. . . .

"Whats up with you and suprises?" She joked.

"Har har. Anyways, you will not know until we get there,"

"Any clues?"

"No way. I will enjoy this secret keeping," I smiled, at her frustrated face.

"Fine. I will figure it out, though, soon," She laughed.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	13. You're Love Is My Drug

**A/N: Ah-dorable, huh? I love Jared. I realy like that name, too, but I am a Seth girl=) **

**Team Seth Clearwater because he dosnt pick sides=) **

**Anyways, I think I will end my story here. It was short. Yes. Butttt...**

**1. I have grown tired of this story.**

**2. I dont think it is well writen.**

**3. This is a perfect place to stop it.**

**4. I have other story requests to write and I am extacticly ready for another story.**

**I thank you all for your wonderfull support and kindness.**

**Anyways, my insperation of the chapter is**

_**You're Love Is My Drug **_**Byyyy **_**Ke$ha **_

**I realy dont like Kesha, but this song fits=)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Kim's Point Of View**

"Ehmagawd!" Rilee yelled. We were in algebra, and it was the begining of class. "Jared asked you out!"

"Yes," I said, slowly. A big grin showed up on her face, and I rolled my eyes and smiled too. I had been waiting for this since last year! Heck, I have had a crush on him for, like, ever!

"That is so ah-dorable!" She gushed. "He better be good to you!"

"He is. He has been sweet, and-"

"Okay, class. Settle down. Get out your books and turn to page one hundred, sevendy three. We'll be working on order of operations. . ." Miss. Cortez kept on rambling on, as Rilee scribbled onto a piece of paper, frequently pushing her blonde curls out of her hair.

_Tell me, more! Where are you guys going!_

I rolled my eyes. As if I knew. I just wanted to be with him. I liked him. And he, obviously liked me, due to that imprinting , thingy. But, I wouldnt tell Rilee that...

_No clue. He didnt tell me._

I looked up and the teacher was writing on the bored. Miss. Cortez was one of my favorite teachers. I felt bad for not listening in her class. She was a spanish beauty. She had long, dark hair that was straight down, between her shoulder blades. She had a dark complection and high cheek bones. She also had big, dark, round eyes, and a soft smile. This was he first year teaching and all the boys drooled over her. I mean, the boys in my grade! Gross, huh?

_Ugh. Txt me when you figure it out._

"Right, Miss. Contrar?" Miss. Cortez asked Rilee. Rilee's head snapped up. Rilee smiled and nodded, as if she had been paying attention.

"Yes, Miss. Cortez,"

"Anyways. . ." Miss. Cortez carried on.

_Well, that was a bit close. . . _

_ Tell me about it. _Rilee wrote back.

**After School**

**Still In Kim's Point Of View**

I slung my bookbag onto my desk and sat on my bed. There was a note beside it.

_Kim,_

_ Hope school was great. Wear something warm tonight. I will be at your house at 5._

_ -Jared_

I wonder how Jared got into my room. . . Ohhhhh. . . . . My window was wide open and the curtain was waltzing around, due to the wind. I giggled at the thought of Jared climbing threw that small window.

I sighed and layed on my bed. This would most deffinatly be an interesting night. I decided to go with what I was wearing; my jeans, purple sweatshirt and my black boots that were tucked into my jeans. I put my hair down, to make myself more, presentable. I thought I looked good.

I looked at my clock and it was about 4:30. I guess I would do my homework, until tonight.

**At The First Beach**

**Jared's Point Of View**

I set everything up at first beach. A blanket, and picnic basket ontop, just as Allie had informed me. I was still dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, but I would stay like this. Now, I would have to pick up Kim. Beautiful, kind Kim.

I went up to my car and started the engine. I was ready.

Well, I was nervouse as hell. Paul gave me pointers, at lunch and Embry just smiled encouragingly. He was still pouting about his friends not being wolfs.

I pulled up into Kim's driveway and sighed. This was it. I got out of my car and shut my door. I knocked on the door, twice and waited, patcently.

"Hello!" It was kim, who answered.

"Hey! Ready?" I asked.

"Deffinaltly," She smiled. I held out my hand and she took it. I entwind our fingers together, and got the shiveres. Even, I, who was 106 degrees, got the shivers. She looked as nervouse as I did.

"Any hints, as to where we are going?"

"Not a chance" I said and smiled.

We talked to eachother on our way to the beach, and the more she talked, the more I loved.

"Close your eyes," I said to her, when we were close to the beach. She did as she was told and smiled. "Wait here," I got out of the car, opend her door and helped her up. I covered her eyes with my hands and walked over to our spot.

"Kay," I whispered. My breath went down her neck. She shivered. I lifted my hands and she gasped.

"It's beautiful," She said, in awe.

She faced me, and smiled. I leaned into her and she leaned into me. I kissed her. Simple as that.

**A/N: Thats it. Done. Over. I wish it wasnt, but I had to move on, due to the reasons above. I love you all.**

** And for the last time...**

** -SupperSexySportsBabe**


	14. Important Authors Note     Please read

**Hello, everyone! I just wanted to write one last authors note to this story. Thanks to you all=) You are all great!**

**Anyways, I want to make another story. . .Hmmm. . .**

**Here are the choices, so please, please, vote=)**

**A.) An Embry Call story**

**B.) A Seth Clearwater story**

**C.) A Jacob and Renesmee story**

**D.) A **_**Harry Potter **_**James and Lily story**

**E.) A Paul and Rachel story**

**Thoughts? Vote. Please! Thats all I ask of you. Just put a letter! Thanks=) Love yeah all!**

**-SupperSexySportsBabe**


End file.
